Mikan's Punishment
by You Totally Love Me
Summary: Summary: Mikan is being punished and controlled by Hotaru? What will she do? And what is she doing in Natsume’s room? NxM , One Shot


!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} p {mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0in; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Summary:**

**(One shot)** Mikan is being punished and controlled by Hotaru!? What will she do? And what is she doing in Natsume's room? NxM

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I **Do Not** own **_Gakuen Alice_**

-

**AN:** My **First Fic** in FFN ! _Please _do Review ! (:

* * *

**Mikan's Punishment**

**-**

_By: Kumiko Yamada_ (:

* * *

**_12:00 am. In Hotaru's room…_**

-

"Ne, Hotaru, what are you doing?" asked Mikan, wearing a sexy night gown given to her by Anna.

"Why are you here this late baka?" replied the pissed Hotaru.

"I can't sleep, can I stay here and watch you do your work?" Mikan said pleading with her puppy dog eyes.

"No." Hotaru said while fixing a device or something.

"Oh, please! Please! Please! Please!" plead Mikan with her puppy dog eyes.

"_This happens every night! I've got to do something." _Hotaru thought as she began to search some device in her invention cabinet.

"Ok, you can stay here if you help me with an experiment." Hotaru said.

"Sure! What kind of experiment?" asked the innocent Mikan.

"Oh, you'll see." Said the smirking Hotaru smelling some money.

Hotaru then explained the experiment she'll do to Mikan.

"Ok, first I have to put this sticker on your back." Hotaru said while sticking the device in Mikan's back.

"It feels weird." Mikan said while touching the device.

"You will be alright, trust me." Hotaru said, SMILING!

"_That was weird."_ Mikan thought but being stupid and innocent, she didn't mind it.

"Ok." Mikan replied.

Hotaru then began typing in her computer while Mikan just patiently sit in the bed waiting for her command.

"Ok, it's done." Said Hotaru.

"What will I do?" asked Mikan.

"It's already programmed." Hotaru said, smirking.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked then her body began to stand up on its own.

"Just cooperate. Don't panicked if you can't do and say what you want later. Remember, you're already programmed like a robot." said Hotaru.

"Ok." Mikan said nervously.

-

-

-

Mikan then left Hotaru's room even if she doesn't want to. She too doesn't know where her "body" will take her. She just closed her eyes and sing softly so she won't be scared because it's dark and already very late.

When she opened her eyes, she's surprised to see that she is now in the front door of her mortal enemy! Yes, she is in front of the door of Natsume Hyuuga, the firecaster.

"_What am I doing in here?" _Mikan thought as her hand began to knock on its own.

"_Oh my God, I can't stop my hand!" _thought Mikan as she tried to control her hand.

Natsume woke up because of the knockings on his door, he saw the clock and it's already 1:00 in the morning. He is annoyed because it's already late and there's still someone disturbing him from his sleep.

"_Who is this freaking idiot who'll wake me up at 1:00 in the morning?"_ Natsume thought while scratching his head.

He opened the door and is shocked to see an angel, no, he saw Mikan Sakura wearing her night gown with a blush on her face.

-

**Natsume's thoughts at that time:**

"_What does this stupid polka dots want from me in this hour? Wearing that dress? And why am I not feeling annoyed at all? Damn!" _

_-_

**Mikan's thought at that same time:**

"_Oh no! What am I doing here? This is so embarrassing! I can't control my body! Hotaru you idiot!"_

_-_

"So what brings you here polka?" asked Natsume, hiding a small blush on his face.

Mikan wanted to say that she will leave but the words she doesn't want to say automatically came out from her mouth.

"I just missed you and began wanting to see you. That's all, is that bad?" Mikan answered pouting cutely.

"_Oh my God! What did I just told him?"_ Mikan thought while being shocked due to the things her mouth said.

Natsume was shocked and was heated up. He is totally blushing but of course with his pride, he wouldn't let Mikan see that.

"So you wanted to see me huh?" Natsume said while smirking.

"_And you believed that you moron!? I'm not the one talking! Don't be so full of yourself!" _Mikan wanted to say that but…

"Yes I do, I can't sleep without seeing your face. Can I come in?" Mikan again said it cutely.

Natsume just can't believe what he is seeing and hearing. He doesn't feel annoyed at all! He is a little bit, _happy,_ but he can't show that to Mikan. It will ruin his pride.

"Whatever polka, just don't disturb me while I'm sleeping." said Natsume while going to his bed.

"_Natsume you idiot! I'm being controlled here! Can't you see that you stupid pervert!" _Mikan thought and is really pissed by now.

Mikan unfreewingly entered his room while Natsume continued his sleep. Well, he really can't sleep because the girl he likes, (well, he really doesn't know and doesn't want to admit) is on his room, watching him sleep. Mikan just stared at the sleeping Natsume.

"_He looks so peaceful and handsome when he is asleep" _Mikan thought while staring at Natsume.

"_Oh my God, what am I thinking?" _Mikan tried to look away but she can't.

Mikan stared at him for a few more minutes, then her body began acting on its own again. She positioned herself on top of Natsume then hugged him tightly. He and she was really surprised of what she did.

"_What am I doing! This is humiliating! Hotaru! What are you thinking?!" _Mikan thought as her whole face became red.

Natsume can't now think straight. What the hell is wrong with polka dots? Why is he even letting her do this? Why can't he shake her then burn her? Why is he feeling heated up or burning up inside?

The silence was broken when Mikan suddenly kissed him on the lips! She kissed him passionately and even put her tongue on his mouth. Natsume is now in heaven. He can't believe that Mikan will do this. He can't believe that he is happy about this. He replied her kisses and when they stopped to breathe some air, Mikan whispered on Natsume's ear.

" I love you." Mikan whispered

"I love you too, polka dots." Natsume whispered too on Mikan's ear.

Mikan was shocked. She cannot find the words to say. She is so happy. She doesn't know why but she is very happy.

The sticker was then released. She can feel that she can move freely her own body again. But instead of revealing everything, telling that she was just being controlled, she just hugged Natsume then said, "Arigatou".

"Be prepared when I'm not so tired to eat you up. We will continue this tomorrow evening. If you don't come to my room, I'll go to yours." Natsume said, smirking.

"You stupid pervert!" Mikan shouted, but then smiled.

They slept together in that position and became lovers that night.

-

-

-

**The next day... At the classroom…**

"Hotaru you big meaniee! That was so embarrassing!" Mikan shouted, almost crying.

"What? You got yourself a boyfriend didn't you?" said Hotaru.

"But why did you made me do that embarrassing stuff?" Mikan asked angrily.

"Oh no, I didn't made you do that stuff, I just increased your self confidence so that you can do what you want to do and say what you want to say. That sticker is called "You can do it" sticker, it is not yet proven to work, but I can't believe it did. And I can't believe that that is what you wanted to do." Hotaru replied boringly.

Mikan blushed and is speechless. She can't believe that that is what she needed to have confidence about. Suddenly, girls began screaming and Natsume and Ruka entered the classroom.

"Don't forget our appointment tonight, polka." Natsume said while smirking.

Their classmates are shocked to hear that and is more shocked to see Mikan, just blushing and not shouting at Natsume.

"I have something for you" Hotaru cut the moment and she approached Natsume with some pictures.

Pictures of him, blushing, Mikan on top of him and most of all, them, kissing in his room!

"It's 1000 rabbits each" Hotaru said while counting the total amount.

Natsume blushed, seeing the pictures and recalling last night.

"You're dead." Natsume said while burning the pictures.

"Those are just copies anyways. If you don't want them to be seen in the corridors, pay me up." Hotaru replied again counting the total amount.

**End.**

* * *


End file.
